


You hold me, I'll hold you together

by Neonbat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Frankenstein AU, God I hope i haven't missed any tags, Guro vibes, Happy Halloween!, Hydra Fuckery, I probably have, It's gross but also hopefully hot, Literal monster cock, M/M, Mildly dubcon at first, Possessive Bucky, Prayers for Steve's asshole, Rough Sex, Sorta zombie AU, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Frankenstein, Suicidal Thoughts, Technically major character death?, Undead Bucky, You heard me, he gets better?, monster bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: It wasn’t right. It was immoral, inhumane, and quite possibly one of the worst sins he could have ever committed, but Steve didn’t care. Couldn’t bring himself to care, not after everything. Not after Hydra had taken everything from him and dangled his freedom in front of him while giving him a too-short chain.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	You hold me, I'll hold you together

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, I just wanted it. xD  
> Unbetaed and shameless.

It wasn’t right. It was immoral, inhumane, and quite possibly one of the worst sins he could have ever committed, but Steve didn’t care. Couldn’t bring himself to care, not after everything. Not after Hydra had taken everything from him and dangled his freedom in front of him while giving him a too short chain.. 

“O-oh,” Steve sighed, tugging his fingers through dark hair, the second attempt at a scalp as the first one with short chestnut hair hadn’t grafted fully to the skull and rejected. Even now he noted little things he needed to tweak, from the weakness in the creature’s left arm to the stunted vocal cords.

Above him, the creature huffed, burying his head against Steve’s pale neck. For a pulse-pounding moment Steve was sure the creature would bite, but it —  _ he _ only took a shuddering breath and tried to talk,”S….st...mi — “ and a frustrated grunt punctuated his hips. Steve gasped, clamping his lips tight less he risked being discovered.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was from a prominent family respected in society until Hydra had taken an interest in him. His father had been a brute of a man, only tamed by his brilliant mother. Everyone had thought the late Rogers was a physician matched by no other, but it had been his wife and Steve’s mother that had been behind it all. From a long line of physicians that had once been considered witches and sorcerers for their so-called dark dalliances with the unknown in pursuit of knowledge. Steve had followed in her footsteps and the footsteps of the Frankenstein line. Some had said he was even more gifted, having an innate sense for his patients and how to pull life from the brink. 

His success in London had been his downfall. A Hydra agent had been watching in the surgery theater that night as he successfully reattached the legs of a man caught in a railway accident and shocked him back to life when his heart stuttered from blood loss.

The creature’s large hands pawed at him, groping until they found their way to his ass and  _ squeezed _ . Steve wailed behind his clamped lips, eyes rolling back as the creature's sizable cock popped free on a harsh withdrawal. The table rattled, surgical instruments clattering to the floor.

He cast a panicked look up the stairs of the dungeon-turned-laboratory, convinced that his captors would hear the noise and investigate at any moment. His attention only lasted as long as it took the creature to stab back into his guts, sending a hot rush of pain and pleasure singing through every nerve. 

The creature or ‘Bucky’ as Steve had taken to calling him since the first ‘words’ he had muttered had been simply gasping ‘B’s on a clumsy tongue, wasn’t anything like Steve had hypothesized. Creating a man from pieces of corpses, only ‘the best’ as Hydra called it, wasn’t something he had ever thought possible, even at Hydra’s urging. The past three years he’d spent pouring over old manuscripts and tomes pulled from Hydra’s arcane library, coupled with his own medical textbooks. Three years of hardly seeing the sun. Wondering if his mother was still alive or dead. Of working with vats of dismembered limbs and piles of corpses ‘harvested’ by Hydra’s so-called research team. 

He’d once been a physician sworn to help mankind, but these days he felt nothing when he looked at the latest fresh corpse. He’d long stopped wondering who they’d been and what they could have done with their lives had they not crossed Hydra’s path. 

Unable to keep silent any longer, Steve moaned, clenching his ass around Bucky’s thick length.”Yes, oh god above,  _ Buck _ .” He gasped, slapping a hand out in a feeble attempt to brace himself against the cold stone wall as Bucky fucked up into him as if he was trying to drill a hole right through him.

Steve had come ages ago, twice in fact, but his cock still twitched feebly unable to get hard but still radiating pleasure from his abused prostate. He didn’t know how long they’d been doing this, or if Bucky would ever stop, but he didn’t care. This was the only pleasure he’d had in so long he was willing to die by it if it meant getting to choose to perish by his creation or by Hydra’s cruel hands.

He’d pieced Bucky together, vein by vein, sinew by sinew. Every organ, artery, muscle and bone. He’d stitched Bucky from offal to a beautiful creature that was supposed to be one of many undead soldiers to come. A soldier that couldn’t feel pain, fear, or supposedly, pleasure. Nothing to distract them from Hydra’s glory.

But Bucky had proved everything Steve had thought he’d understood about life and death wrong. Steve had hooked a lifeless corpse to electrodes as a storm raged outside, and with one bolt of lightning, he’d helped spark life back into existence. He’d thought that would be it. That once a body had been dead for so long there was no bringing it back, but oh how wrong he’d been.

Bucky had opened his eyes, looked at him, and struggled through stitched lips and the buckles that chained him to the slab. He’d ‘died’ soon after, but another storm brought him back, and another, and another, until finally, Steve got it right. 

What had made Bucky go from wobbling on unsteady legs to crowding Steve against the workbench he didn’t know, but he hadn’t tried to fight it. Even as Bucky’s hands wandered around his body, pulling at his clothes as he uttered broken syllables, he hadn’t pushed his creation away.

In fact, he’d tilted his head up and kissed him. Because if this was how he was going to die, he would do it knowing he’d done something no one could ever hope to replicate. He was Steven Rogers-Frankenstein, and he’d brought the dead back to life.

Steve shivered, clawing helplessly at Bucky’s back, careful not to let his nails catch on the stitching that braided the latissimus dorsi to teres major. Bucky’s lips were cool against his neck, as were the fingers kneading clumsily against his ass, a foil to the cock nestled in Steve’s core warmed by his own internal temperature. 

Why Bucky’s body wasn’t warming Steve didn’t know. A problem for another time.

Bucky parted his grasp long enough to lock his arms around Steve’s waist and bodily haul him into the air, still impaled on his cock. Steve clapped a hand to his mouth and wailed, glasses falling to the floor as Bucky walked them to the stone slab that had been his ‘home’ for the past two years. 

Despite the awkward gait, Bucky laid him gently on the slab and climbed after him, one of the stitches on his left arm popping. The dermis peeled away with every movement, revealing corded muscle and a peak of bone as the muscle too began to pull away from its anchor. Thick coagulated blood oozed lazily from the wound, plopping onto the table in chunks.

Steve shivered but the revulsion he knew he should feel wasn’t there. He’d had his hands inside Bucky’s torso, twined his guts in order, and thumbed his heart. Nothing of Bucky could disgust him now.

Uncaring of the unraveling limb, Bucky hoisted one of Steve’s thighs up, bending him in half, trapping his legs in the dark brown fabric of his half-shed trousers. Steve had always been a slight man by birth, inheriting his mother’s bird-like frame and his captivity had done him no favors. He was positively dwarfed by Bucky’s bulk, unable to brace himself except to scrabble for the lengths of leather that had held Bucky in place hours before. 

He had just enough time to grasp them before Bucky sank into him, rearranging his guts with one thrust of his obscenely large cock. Steve had meant it to be a bit of a joke, albeit morbid. He’d picked the most sizable corpse, thinking it absurdly hilarious to make Hydra’s soldier ‘perfect’ in every way he could, since it was doomed to fail anyway.

His own cock spurted another rush of come against his hip despite being soft, making his vision swim dangerously.

Above him Bucky whined low, snapping his hips hard enough to have Steve’s teeth rattling in his head. Steve could feel his hole try to invert every time Bucky’s cock withdrew, only to be righted on the next jab. His insides would surely never be right again, permanently rearranged by his creation’s dick. 

Steve giggled at the thought, and to his surprise Bucky slowed, hips grinding slow and deep as Bucky tilted his head, peering quizzically down at his creator. There was question there, clear as day, even to Steve’s subpar vision. 

“It’s alright, you can keep going. Take what you need.” Steve whispered, reaching up to gently cradle the handsome face he’d sewn together with careful hands. “Kiss me,” He leaned up and Bucky leaned down, capturing his lips in a clumsy kiss. 

Steve probed his tongue against Bucky’s supple lips, shivering as his hot tongue met Bucky’s cold. Bucky tasted like blood and the acrid concoction Steve had pumped into his veins to help spur him to life. 

Bucky’s good arm slid from his thigh to his side, pulling him close. Something hard nudged at Steve’s side, and he distantly realized it was the end of Bucky’s left humerus. The arm had completely sloughed off onto the table at some point. Wet smears of blood-streaked Steve’s body with every touch of bone, but Bucky never stopped trying to embrace him.

The more Bucky’s cock stirred him up, the more he realized he didn’t think Bucky was able to come. If Steve lived through this he’d make sure to rectify that. Figure out the connections within Bucky’s testes, why his blood wasn’t warming, and fix his bothersome arm. Not to mention his vocal cords. Steve wanted to hear his name on Bucky’s lips and wondered what he would sound like. If his voice would be as beautiful as he was.

He passed out some point in the night with Bucky still chasing a high that he’d never meet. 

Steve woke with a groan, unable to draw a deep breath. There was a crushing weight on him and pain radiating from — from about everywhere, actually. Wincing, he opened his eyes, barely managing to keep from screaming when he was met with Bucky’s cold, dead eyes a hair’s breadth from his own.

The shock wore off quickly and a little wiggling confirmed his suspicions. Bucky was ‘dead’ again, most likely from the same failure that had kept his body cold.

Bucky’s softened cock popped free of his swollen hole as Steve hefted him to the side, groaning at the pulsing discomfort. Getting Bucky’s body off him when he was so sore took some doing, but he managed, used to hauling around dead weight (ha).

Once he was up he reached back to tenderly probe at his hole, whimpering quietly when his fingers brushed over his swollen, puffy rim. His fingertips came back with drying blood but not enough to be concerning. He’d never slept with someone so well-endowed, and he was small by nature, he supposed he was just thinking the damage wasn’t worse.

He righted himself, moving stiffly and carefully while he got his laboratory back in order before morning inspection. By the time the agent stomped down the stairs to peer disapprovingly at Bucky’s unmoving body, Steve had made it as last night had never happened. The agent would never know of the crusted ejaculate on Steve’s stomach or the rag stuffed in his trousers to absorb any errant blood. 

* * *

It took nearly six more months before he had it right. Hydra was growing impatient, always looming behind him demanding perfection. They didn’t understand, never would, the details that went into making Bucky capable of all things they wanted and so much more. 

The thought that one day he would have to give Bucky up to Hydra’s loathsome cause always hung overhead, Damocles’ sword poised to strike the remains of his heart in twain.

“Did you know that my Uncle used to say I would do great things?” Steve talked with Bucky even when he was lying in pieces on the slab. Steve leaned in closer, straining under the only harsh bulb Hydra had given him to illuminate the laboratory. 

His fingers slid against the glossy sinews of Bucky’s exposed neck, smiling sadly.”My uncle, Dr Erskine, now he was a great man. He died years ago, killed by man’s ignorance. A Jew, you know. He wasn’t truly my Uncle by blood of course, but he was more of a father to me than my own. Between him and my mother, they taught me everything.” He sewed delicate tissue together as careful as could be, determined to get Bucky’s vocal cords right this time.

“Look at me now. Creating a corpse soldier for the very people that would see his people and many others all dead. If Hydra only knew they had a deviant working for them, perhaps they would kill me now instead of later.” Steve smirked, shaking his head with a mirthless chuckle. 

He worked for three days and nights after that, so close to perfection he could taste it. He would have to wait till the next storm, keep changing out the fluids that prevented Bucky’s body from rotting while he waited, but he didn’t care. He was at the cusp of it all, so close to the end.

It was in those days he’d made a decision as clarity descended on him in the night. Hydra had most likely already killed his mother as they had his father. They would keep dangling her name in front of him until he no doubts and helped them win the war with Bucky and many more like him. 

Looking at Bucky’s ‘slumbering’ face, Steve couldn’t imagine sending someone so beautiful to further Hydra’s abhorrent cause. He would rather die than send his creation and his future ones to be cannon fodder. His mother would understand. She had probably died fighting as well.

Why had it taken him so long to realize?

Steve stood over Bucky’s perfected form as thunder built above, smiling tenderly.”I hope you’ll forgive me.” He would spark Bucky to life once more, see with his own eyes the life he created was stable and whole. 

Then he would kill Bucky with another volt as well as himself and be done with it. It was how it had to be. 

The storm started raging above and when the outside antenna was struck, Steve flipped the switch and sent the currents racing into Bucky’s dead flesh.

Bucky’s eyes snapped open with a sharp cry, body spasming in the holds of the leather straps as he had time and time before. Only this time, once the current had stopped, Bucky heaved heavy breaths and looked around the lab as if seeing it in a new light. 

“St...st..” Bucky started and Steve’s stomach fell. Were his vocal cords still paralyzed?

Steve walked closer to start unbuckling the tethers, not caring for the sight of Bucky tied down like an animal.”Hello, again Buck.” Steve smiled, reached to pat Bucky’s bare chest affectionately. 

He nearly startled out of his skin when Bucky’s freed hand came up to clasp around his wrist, gripping in an unsure hold.”St...Steve.” Bucky whispered, voice a rough but pleasant tenor. 

Steve gasped, staring down at the blue-grey eyes as clear as the arctic sea.”Yes, that’s...that’s my name.” His smile grew twofold. 

Bucky’s lips twitched in a facsimile of a smile right before his muscles went taut and his limbs snapped through the remaining restraints. Within a seconds Steve was being squeezed against Bucky’s chest by inhumanely strong arms, warming lips brushed against his cheek.

“Yes...S..Steve...M — mine.” Bucky muttered against his skin, sending a shiver down Steve’s spine. 

Steve’s heart lurched, unable to push himself away even if he wanted to. “Yes, I am, and you are mine. My beautiful Bucky.” 

A low note akin to a purr built-in Bucky’s chest. The lips pressed more intently against him, making a trailing path towards his mouth until Bucky forced his lips wide with a messy kiss. Steve moaned, hands balling up in his tattered lab coat as Bucky’s tongue licked into his mouth. 

Only his desperate sounds for air pulled Bucky away, only to find himself pressed down onto the stone table as he sucked in greedy lungfuls of air. “ _ Buck _ .” He let Bucky’s hands tear at his clothes, uncaring that it would be nearly impossible for him to look presentable after. If this was his last few moments on earth then he would willingly spend it in the embrace of his creation. His Bucky. 

Bucky’s strong body pressed him down into the stone, miles of bare skin of varying temperatures. His right hand against Steve’s hip was warming fast, while his left stayed stubbornly cool despite Steve’s best efforts. But it was the rapidly filling heat that pressed insistently against Steve’s leg that had his attention. He’d nearly forgotten how big Bucky was when filled, a punishing weapon that had pulverized his insides making him sore for nearly a week after. Oh, how he ached for it again.

He couldn’t deny that he’d been quietly hoping for this. He’d used some of his medical supply cache of lubricant to slick himself up while he’d waited for the storm to crest, fingers pumping desperately into his hole praying that Bucky would take him apart again. 

Steve shuddered and gasped under Bucky’s roving touch as if he couldn’t decide on what he wanted to touch on Steve first. It was Bucky’s clumsy kiss to his left nipple that had his blood singing and he groaned low, pushing his chest up to urge Bucky for more. And oh, Bucky didn’t disappoint. He latched on like a starving babe, sucking and nibbling at the bud so fervently Steve quietly feared he would bite down in earnest. However, the pain never came, only sparks of pleasure that twitched down his core until his cock tented the shreds of his trousers remaining stretched across his legs.

Bucky moaned and grunted against his skin, huffing hot breaths against saliva-slick skin. Dimly, Steve preened. Last time Bucky had been unable to produce saliva, so while the left arm still eluded him, Steve had gotten the rest right. For both their sakes. 

“Yes, that’s it. Take me, Bucky.  _ Please _ .” Steve spread his legs, breath hitching as Bucky’s hips snapped forward, rubbing his obscene cock against Steve’s half-covered groin. 

He widened his legs further still, canting his hips until another stab of Bucky’s hips had his cockhead tantalizing close. A little more wiggling and Bucky’s cock pierced him in one smooth jab, filling him to the root so fast Steve screamed into a boom of thunder above. 

For a moment Bucky stilled above him, panting hard against Steve’s lip with a low whine. Steve gently quieted him, whispering soft words, “Do things feel better now? It’s alright...I’m right here.” He licked against Bucky’s parted lips as he rolled his hips, feeling the impossible fullness stir around his sore ass. Even working three fingers into himself had done little to quell the burn.

One moment Bucky acted as if he’d crumple at anymore than this and the next he’d pulled back and started slamming back in. Only Bucky’s mouth working clumsily against his kept his voice in as Bucky fucked him as if it was their last night on earth. Well. technically, he supposed it was. 

Every thrust had his cock rubbing against Bucky’s toned lower stomach and along a path of carefully orchestrated stitches. It was the latter that did him in, the sensitive ridge of his foreskin rubbing hard against the tight ‘X’s until his orgasm ripped through him with enough force to rob the breath from his lungs. 

Just like before, Bucky showed no signs of stopping, pounding into his gaping channel, abusing his overstimulated prostate. Hard shocks spasmed through Steve’s body, whining building into high keens as if Bucky was trying to kill him by turning him inside out.

Neither one of them was prepared for Bucky to come.

Bucky’s hips abruptly sped up until he had to grasp Steve tight to keep from fucking him right off the table. His hips snapped bruises against Steve’s pert cheeks until he stilled, eyes blossoming wide as he came with an animalistic growl that had Steve’s waned cock twitching. A rush of lukewarm ejaculate poured into him, still not quite as hot as a human being’s but somehow  _ more _ because of it. The temperature difference had Steve’s toes curling, feeling every hard pulse that emptied into him.

“God above,  _ Bucky _ ,” Steve moaned, clawing at his strong shoulders and clenching his hole greedily, trying to keep every drop within.

“St...Steve.” Bucky echoed, leaning down to mash their mouths together with a contented hum. His hips rolled in short jabs, cock softer but not yet enough to fall completely from Steve’s hole.”Mine.” 

“Yes, I am.” He didn’t know how he would end them both after this. Could he explain and make Bucky understand? Would he have to surprise him? He’d never been a devout man since his teenage years but he doubted praying to God now would spare him the damnation of not only killing himself, but his beautiful creation as well. 

They stayed like that until Bucky’s cock hardened anew. The wet squelch of Bucky fucking his come right out of Steve filled the space in between claps of thunder layered with Steve’s whimpered praise.

He never heard the heavy iron door swing open above, only the harsh gasp and the sound of a gun being cocked. His eyes blossomed open, peering through the crooked hang of his jostled glasses. 

Steve never got the chance to warn Bucky before the gun fired, tearing through Bucky’s left upper arm before it buried itself in the meat of Steve’s upper thigh. Bucky’s annoyed grunt was lost in Steve’s shout, hot blood bubbling down to meld with Bucky’s far slower trickle.

Bucky tore himself away, cock sliding free of Steve’s stretched hole with a wet pop the same moment a chunk from Bucky’s arm fell onto the table next to Steve’s hand. 

“Bucky!” Steve watched in dull horror as Bucky tore up the stairs, charge only faltering as he took another bullet to the chest. It didn’t stop him for long, and within a few seconds the Hydra Agent screamed and Bucky was on him.

He’d almost forgotten the original purpose Bucky was supposed to serve, but in these moments there was nothing more apparent. Bucky tore the man limb from limb despite only having one arm. Bucky more than made up for his lack of appendage with his teeth, snarling in feral glee as the man choked his last dying breath in a puddle of his own organs and blood. 

Dropping a slab of meat from his teeth Bucky turned to stare down at Steve, covered in gore with his cock still standing proud and twitching. Steve offered him a tiny smile, hand pressed against the shallow bullet wound. 

Bucky grinned, teeth stained crimson, and turned to run out the door. Moments later more screams filled the air, each dying wail punctuated with Bucky’s protective roar.

Getting the bullet out was easy enough for him. Bucky had taken the brunt of the damage, but considering all the corpses no doubt littering the compound Steve would have no issue finding a replacement limb for his creation.

It would take a little time to repair him and gather supplies but for the first time in a while, Steve felt hopeful, because today wasn’t the time for them to die. Hydra, on the other hand…

Well.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? Hit me up on twitter under [Neonbat666](https://twitter.com/neonbat666)  
> <3


End file.
